A Mysterious Romance
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: After hearing of a few cases of missing people in the forest of Station Square, a group of friends were brave enough to go in and search the place for the killer. But from the group, Amy Rose soon discovers something she, or maybe the whole world would never would find. To her surprise, her discovery will have her falling for the monster himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Yes, I'm making another story. I have what…2, 3 stories already being made. I know people don't really wanna listen to this, but I'll start anyways. I may be getting less and less people probably because of my poor timing for updates. But I'm pretty busy in the 'real world' and I'm doing my very best. Right now, I'm dealing with a headache, stuffy nose, hacking my brains off, so yeah, a pretty bad cold…I hate them so much…**

 **Ok, next, I'm making this very differently. I said it in my 'The Little Pink Match Girl' story saying that a shadamy couple are brother and sister. In this, Amy is a normal high school, yes high school, girl and she meets up with a mythical monster, who was said to be a myth, or dead, or whatever. I had this in my head since I read some other fanfic I thought was cute, and I wanted to try it out. Very different, and maybe a little weird, but who cares? I also been told that I use waaay to many OC's and I should stick with the…cannon characters? I'm stupid, so what? But I'm going to try using less in this and maybe other stories. Try is a big word…**

 **And I'm thinking of stopping shadamy stories. No one is paying attention to them now a days and I guess I should do something different. I thought of MLP, or LOZ, or maybe another favorite SH couple. Who knows?**

 **I hope this will get some views, and maybe a few follows, or faves. Please don't hate this, and please continue to read my stories. If not, then that's perfectly fine. I am outdated since this is my possibly third year doing stories. But please at least don't hate this.**

 **XD aliciathewolf45 XD**

 **Chapter 1**

A loud alarm sound rang though the bedroom creating a much louder echo. Pink ears twitched furiously hearing the constant, annoying sound her clock continued to make forcing her to open her eyes slowly. She looked up from her covers that were over her head shielding the light eliminating the room from the window. She cursed quietly to herself. She forgot to shut them last night which made her morning harder to sleep through.

With a hard slap, she stopped the alarm clock by hitting the top of the box with the front flat of her hand. The sound stopped finally, but the light only made it worse. The pink female pulled away the covers off her body and through her legs to the side of her twin size bed, then dropped to the wooden flooring, feeling the cold sensation underneath her bare feet.

She turned and walked around her bed towards a small room in her bedroom which led to a small white painted bathroom. She walked in and stood in front of a large mirror decorated with a few stickers and pictures of her past. Friends and family members were in a couple, and others were postcards, or other sort of magazine paper she ripped out to keep. In the mirror, she saw herself a mess.

Pink quills long enough to go just a few inches below her shoulders were now a frizzled mess and her red spaghetti strap, pajama top was ruffled with one of the straps hanging off her right shoulder showing a little of her strapless bra. Her green tired eyes had dark bags underneath. She looked so bad, she was glad no one could see her like this.

"Damn, do I look terrible..," she grumbled as she started to strip nude for her morning shower.

After a few minutes in and out of the bathroom, and her bedroom, her hair was now brushed and pulled in a small upright pony, and a bit of mascara to top it off, she was dressed in a white shirt with a black blazer with white rolled up cuffs to her elbows and collar with a small patch of her school logo on the right side of her chest, and a red plaid skirt cut to her knees and black stockings with black boots. She hated her school uniform. Always wearing the same thing every day of the whole school year. If she was voted for student body president, she would at least tell the school board about students wearing their own clothes,

One of the dreams she had in her head was stored away with all the other hopes and dreams that'll never come true. The pink hedgehog went down the hallway to the small kitchen. She noticed that a small stack of pancakes and strawberries were on the table with a small glass bottle of syrup and a cup of orange juice with it. She went over to the chair in front of her breakfast and saw what appeared to be a small sticky note attached to the cup. Taking it off, she held it up and read it to herself.

' _Amy,_

 _I made some pancakes for you, just how you like them. I know you'll do great on your test today. I'll be home around midnight again for work._

 _Love, mom.'_

Amy smiled at the note knowing her mother would do this sort of thing so she wouldn't get a 'lecture' from her own daughter. She didn't mind that her mother was always busy, it put money on the bills and food on the table. She worked at a pretty big business that handles money problems and such. Sometimes it was hard for her to see her mother come home late exhausted and hurt from all the paper work and computers she had to put up with. But she always told her that soon, she will be promoted and will be a better life for both of them.

After finishing her breakfast, Amy stood up and took the plate and cup to the sink, then quickly grabbed her bag that was left on the floor next to her seat, then rushed over towards the door, but quickly stopped to see a small photo of her, her mother, and her late father. She remembered how he left for the war only a few months ago and had a few letters from him saying how he missed her hugs and her times he spent with her and her mother. The letter she never got rid of was the letter saying his last few words to her before being sent out to attack.

She remembered how painfully struck she was in when the captain of his team came to her home with both the letter, the fold up flag, and his army cap telling them of what happened to him. She never let go of the letter seeing how it was the last thing of his she'll ever have of him.

Amy smiled at her father, a red hedgehog with three longer quills in the back of his head sporting two longer spiked bangs over his left eye standing next to a white hedgehog with beautiful curly white hair down to her shoulders. Her father had green eyes, while her mother had dark blue. Her father was wearing his camouflaged suite saluting to the camera while holding his wife close to him with his other hand. Amy was in front of them, but in between smiling at the camera holding up a 'peace' sign playfully. She smiled at the picture, "Bye, dad. I'll be back soon." She spoke like he was right there in front of her.

Turning away, she opened the door, then ran out closing it behind and locking it. Amy made it to school in time walking through the gates of S.S. Academy. The building looked big enough to hold at least fifty rooms. Couple of them were the gym, the cafeteria, the library, and the swimming pool. The building was constructed of mostly bricks and many windows were shown with a few students looking out the closed and open ones looking down below them. Up high was a tall clock tower with the faces of the clock on each side of the two. Front, back, left, and right.

Amy walked through the grounds seeing several other students running around either seeing their friends, or running to the doors to get in before anyone else. Looking around, she noticed some other students on the ground around others who were kissing each other lovingly.

She faintly smiled at them knowing that's where she was in as well, yet her relationship is very different than others. Making her way up the steps to the inside, she saw some students around their lockers and talking with their friends, or loved ones. She went over to her locker that above another's. The school only had smaller lockers that were stacked in two. One on the bottom, and the other on top.

Amy took her time in opening the lock and placing her bag in, then took two study books out before closing her door only to jump slightly to see a lime green hedgehog next to her, leaning up against the lockers with one arm up on the upper locker bent and resting his head on his hand. He wore the same sort of attire she had, but dark pants and dark green shoes with his blazer down to his tail with plaid cuffs and a collar. He had both his shirt completely baggy defying the rules of the dress code to have their shirts tucked in.

"Morning, Rosy." he greeted with a sly smile.

She always had a hard time not watching her area to see anyone coming up to her. Which gave this hedgehog a good time to fool with her, "Good morning, Scourge." She replied smiling a little.

Scourge the hedgehog was the typical 'bad boy' of the school. He would cheat, steal, or skip any class he wanted. Some students are too scared to go near him knowing what the consequences were if they ever talked bad about him. Scourge had a reputation of being a 'ladies man-hog' who would get any girl he wanted and either bed her, or date her in a day before dumping the poor girl after that. Somehow, the bad boy was more interested in the pink female in front of him than any other.

He moved off the locker, "How's my perfect little pinky been up to this morning?" he asked as his sapphire eyes kept a good eye on her eyes, or even her chest wanting to get a more closer look inside.

Amy felt a little uncomfortable seeing what he was staring at prompting her to turn away covering her chest with her books, "Stop, Scourge. I'm already taken." She told him with a slight glare to his eyes.

The green hedgehog shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. You tell me that every single day. Come on, babe, I only want one thing from ya." He pleaded crossing his arms.

She shook her head, and turned fully to face him, "I know what you want, but I won't do it. I won't be your lab partner. I know what you do anyways. You make me work and do all the stuff, but you end up sitting there and jacking off like last time." She spat.

Scourge smirked a little remembering how he and her were pared up for an assignment, and Amy had agreed to meet up at the library to work. He only sat there at their table staring off into space while she worked herself. She noticed him chuckling a little to himself, but then saw what he was doing. Scourge remembered his last girl he had in bed and remembered what happened which only made him 'play' with himself in front of her. Amy was not amused one bit.

"So what? That girl had a hot rack, I couldn't keep it out of my head." He said with a smug look.

Amy groaned in disgust and turned away walking a few steps from him before turning to reply, "School is not for hooking up with prostitutes and sleeping while others work hard for their future. I'll never be with you for anything, got it?"she turned away once more, then continued on.

Scourge watched her retreating form, but only watching her hips sway back and forth making him go mad inside. He hated it when she mothered him all the time. It was one of the things he hated about her, yet she was just too damn hot in his own words to describe her. He also hated the fact that she was taken, taken by his younger brother who was at his own public school being a better son in the family to have a good reputation as the 'goody-two-shoes' he despised. If only she knew what she was getting herself into every day.

Amy stayed away from him during her science and English class when he was with her. He tried to smooth talk to her as usual, but got the same response. A cold shoulder, or a simple, yet steady no. He was relentless on trying to get to her, but try as he might, he would always fail. It annoyed her greatly since he's done this every day this year. She came to the academy after being one of the lucky and intelligent students from her old school to enter the next year. She had no idea that her boyfriend's brother goes to this school.

It was weird and very confusing how a guy like him somehow qualified to get into a sort of private school like that one. Some believed he blackmailed the principle into going, or was actually smart enough to get in. Otherwise, Amy had no idea, yet she was still annoyed that he continued to pester her on trying to go out with him. She only had one boy who admired her and cared about her than him. His younger brother was Sonic the Hedgehog.

The most fastest, kindest, and caring person she ever met. He wasn't like his elder brother at all. She had seen his grades which were mostly B's and A's. he had skipped a few times, but only to do a few track meets and practices. He was a star player for both track, and basketball at his school. Amy and Sonic met the library last year and ended up talking the entire day about school, work, Scourge. After that, they ended up hanging out at some usual date spots. He took her out walking in the park, or go to a movie. Soon, the two began to feel something about each other that drew them together. It was very surprising that he, of all the eligible boys in school, she chose him.

Sonic had been a really great supporter to her and was always there when she needed him the most. When she failed her big test she studied hard for, he was there to comfort her with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a chick flick at her house. She was too, always going to his games and cheering for him like a silly cheerleader would do.

Amy was happy that she had a boyfriend, but her relationship is way different from others. Sonic went to school on the other side of the Station Square where they lived. Emerald Public was a long drive to his place, and back. She occasionally visits him twice a week when he wasn't busy, or he would try to visit at least two, or three times a week. Sometimes only one unless he's super busy with school, or sports. She didn't mind the long distant relationship they have, but it was hard for her when she sometimes needed him. Like right now in science.

Amy was done with her work, and dealing with Scourge finally and left for lunch. She had a little left over from her allowance to buy something a little different than the usual salad and turkey sandwich. She entered the cafeteria seeing only a ten circular tables with six chairs around full of people talking and eating. Amy, in a few minutes, got only a slice of pizza and a sparkling strawberry water with a bowl of apples chopped up. She walked though the small bit of room the tables, or either the students were giving her.

"Miss Amy!" she heard her voice being called by her old time friend just a few tables down.

She hurried over passing some students with a few pushes here and there until she got to where she needed to. At the table were two friends. A cream colored rabbit wearing the same uniform she had on with big brown eyes full of amusement, and the other was a brown colored chipmunk with red short hair to her shoulders and wearing the same uniform, but her blazer was off her shoulders and wrapped tightly around her waist. Her blue eyes looked up from her chicken noodle soup to see her coming and smiled with a small wave.

Amy smiled back, "Hey, Cream, Hey Sally." She greeted and sat down with her food in front of her.

Cream took a small bite from her left over cake from her home, "Miss Amy, have you done your work for today?" she asked. Amy shook her head sadly.

"No, I got held up with chemistry again. I swear the teacher is out to get me." She groaned.

Sally shrugged, "Private school teachers are very stressful and hard. I thought you already know that?" she said dipping her spoon in her soup and sipping it quietly.

Amy folded her pizza and lifted it up like a sandwich, "I do, but Mrs. Barns is very strict. I know she's doing it to make me a better student, but why me of all people?" she asked taking a bite of her pizza.

She heard Cream giggle a little making her turn her attention to her with a confused look, "What?". Cream pointed at the pizza sandwich.

"You still do that? I only seen you eat pizza like that a few times, but that was a long time ago." She pointed out.

"You mean three months ago?" Sally butted in smiling at the rabbit making her pout.

Amy smiled at both of them, "I don't care. And besides, they always said that old habits die hard." She admitted and took another bite.

Sally took another spoonful of her soup before talking, "Oh, by the way, I over heard from my father that they are still searching around the forest of the east of S.S. He even heard that one of them got missing while they were searching.".

"Huh? Searching for what?" Amy asked.

"Is it about that monster?" Cream looked at her friend slightly afraid.

Sally nodded, "Remember that disappearance of the two little boys? They found one of them, and he claimed that he saw something large and scary in Black Hill Forest.". Amy smirked.

"Slenderman?" she heard a groan from the chipmunk.

"Please, that myth is old school. My father spoke with one of the policemen and they said that when they asked the little boy what happened, he said that a large monster appeared and killed his brother.".

Cream shook in her seat, "How scary…" she shivered.

"That's not the end of it. When the search party went in the forest, they only got a glimpse of something they never thought of seeing in their life. In the distance was a figure. A large being that looked like it had a body of a snake and half of a human body.".

Amy lowered her head in thought. Cream took a small bite of her cake chewing slowly, "What happened next…?" she asked.

Sally shrugged, "Don't know. Dad only heard that one of them didn't come out with the rest. But he did say that they heard a sickening cry of death…" she answered making her voice sound low and scary frightening the poor girl next to her.

"Miss Sally, stop it!" she shouted grabbing both her ears and pulled them over her face.

She chuckled shaking her head at her, "Oh, Creamy…your too funny sometimes. You get scared so easily." She joked smiling at her.

"I-I do not…I just a little frightened once in a while…not easily." She whimpered.

A finger snap sound quickly brought the two out from their talk to turn to Amy who had a wide look in her eyes. Cream pulled her ears away to look at her, "Miss Amy? What's wrong?" she asked.

Amy placed her pizza down and grabbed her bag from the extra chair next to her, "I think I know what it was that attacked the boys and people." She told them while fishing through her bag to find a small brown book she carried for the day.

Both Sally's and Cream's heads tilt to the side, "What is it?" they both asked all together.

Their pink friend took out the book she finally found and opened it up to a certain page, "It's something I have been learning about for a week for myth, and mystery project. I think from what your saying about the monster, it sounded like it could be…a naga." she held the open page to the two as they both saw what it looked like.

Inside was a hideous picture of a half man, half snake with scales all over it's body and a long tail that stretched almost as tall as an elephant's body. The face had sharp fangs pointing out from the top of it's lip dripping with blood and it's eyes held a creepy golden color. Below the monster was a severed head of a horse and the body on the other side of him that was still wrapped up in it's tail.

Cream looked away from the picture completely grossed out while Sally stared at it for a little bit, then looked up at Amy with a confused look, "Really? These things are not real. Some people may believe they are, hell, they might even worship them in some cultures, but I assure you, Amy. They're not real." She told her.

Amy took the book back and looked at the picture again, "But you said they described the monster. It had half a snake's body, and half of a human body." She argued.

The chipmunk female only shook her head with a small shrug of her shoulders, "Believe what you want, Amy." She said giving up on the subject, "But, if you ever thought of wanting to see for yourself, then go to Black Hills Forest and see if you can find it for me. While your at it, ask him if he wants to go out sometime." She smirked at the end.

Growling under her breath, Amy grabbed a pepperoni and threw it at her having it hit her tiny nose, "Not funny.." she grumbled.

"Um.." Cream spoke getting the two of them to look at her, "By the way, are you and mister Sonic ok?" she asked. Sally looked up at her and grabbed a napkin from her tray dabbing her nose from the sauce the pepperoni left.

"Yeah, I heard that you and he were having a little quarrel." She pointed out.

Amy sighed knowing that this was going to come up sooner or later, "Yeah…we did." She started taking her pizza sandwich again and eats a little of it, "He had a big game on Saturday so he had to practice hard for it. The thing is, the practice was reschedualed on our date night. So he called and asked if we can post pone the date. I was a little angry at him of course and fussed at him the next day on our Scype call.".

"Ouch." Sally spoke taking another spoonful of her soup feeling the taste getting cold from all the talking.

"Yeah..he tried to apologize, but it was our five month anniversary date. I wanted to go out and maybe do something special for him.".

Cream's eyes softened after hearing that, "I'm sorry, Miss Amy." She said quietly.

Amy quickly smiled at them with a small wave of her hand, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll get over it sooner, or later. He just needs to show me how sorry he is knowing how much I planned that date." She said feeling a little upset at the end, but quickly held herself down from blowing up in front of her friends.

The two took a minute to look at each other, then back at her trying to find a way of how to brightened the mood. Sally's eyes widened, "Hey!" she shouted having the two slightly jump in their seats, "I heard there's a new sale at the mall. Buy two, get another half off. We need a girls night after a whole week of nothing but trouble." She suggested.

Cream's eyes brightened, "Yes! I really want a new dress and maybe a pair of shoes!" she squealed. Sally smiled at her before turning to Amy.

"How bout it? Wanna join?" she asked.

Amy stared at her having a hard time trying to decide whether she would go, or not. She had no money, and needed to get her studies done by next week. Although, she always had a fun time with them when they have their 'girls night out' sort of thing. So maybe a day with the girls wouldn't be that bad? She smiled and nodded, "Ok. I'm in.".

"Yay!" Cream cheered throwing her hands up high.

"Then you better be dressed and ready tomorrow. Sunday is when it'll get over soon, and we have only tomorrow, and Saturday to get to the sales." Sally explained.

Both Amy and Cream nodded, then all three decided to take their leave to their next classes. They all took their food to the garbage, said their goodbyes till later, then each one left a different way to their rooms. Amy held her smile on her face knowing that a little shopping is all she needed. Even if she didn't have any money, spending time with her friends was always fun.

Although, she did have the thought of what the monster could be. Understanding of what Sally had said, she described it well like the picture in the book. Minus the scales, the glowing eyes, the fangs, and the bloody horse. Amy did wanted to at least go to the forest herself to see if the mysteries were true. It had to be if one of the two boys was killed by it, and one of the searchers went missing. Something was up, and she was determined to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Late, but fashionably late! XD Ok, first, thank you for your reviews, and also thank you for your compliments. I feel like I was a bit immature on the first chapter saying how shadamy stories are not that popular anymore. I didn't mean it badly, I've noticed some awesome stories are losing some reviews and all.**

 **But I'm so happy that I have people who don't want me to stop making them. I don't wanna stop! I love that couple so much(no offence sonamy, or shadouge fans). So even if I won't have much reviews, or favorites, it doesn't take the fact that I love making them. I won't stop making these, hell, I have a whole bunch of ideas just waiting to be written. Including one that me and Nebula the Hedgehog are thinking of doing soon! I still felt a little childish when saying all that before, but thank you very much for your support! And maybe I might actually make a different story from another subject like I said. :3**

 **WaterBendingQueen88: Thank you very much! And I won't! XD**

 **Guest: I understand how annoying it is sometimes, but change is sometimes hard. I might make another story, but that's in the future.**

 **Zari Thorn96: Thank you for the big help, no joke! I read through a bit, but I guess I missed a little. I don't spell worth crap and I try my best. But I'm happy to have some help from people. :3 Also, I hope you'll continue reading this. It'll get better hopefully.**

 **puppydog4: Someday I will, but I think it'll be a while till then. Thank you! :D**

 **SHADAMY 4EVAH: Haha! I liked yours. It really made me laugh when you said 'some sonic fans have sticks up there asses'. I shouldn't laugh at that, but it was pretty hard not to. But thank you for the support! I really am happy that you are enjoying my stories, even bad ones maybe. ;3**

 **UNDEADRevenant: I won't! XD**

 **Haven't done these in a long while. ;3**

 **kendra hilferty: Thank you!**

Coming home from school, Amy went into her house and was completely blown away by a large puff of black smoke flooding the entire entry way. She left the door open for the smoke to go out. Coughing on the way to the kitchen, she entered the room to see the smoke coming from the oven, "W-What the..?!" she hacked trying to fan the smoke away from her with her hand.

A tray of burnt cookies was slammed right on the stove top and a quiet grumble was heard. Amy's ears twitched a little remembering the voice so clearly, "S-Sonic?".

Once she called out, a cobalt blue figure was backing away whipping a dish towel around trying to fan the smoke away. He wore a white shirt now stained in black, and other food stains, dark blue pants and red and white shoes. He coughed a little covering his mouth to not breathe in anymore smoke. He turned to his right and saw his girlfriend there standing with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Ames!" he smiled at her more innocently than a happy one, "How was sch-!" he stopped to hack some more and continued to throw the towel up and down.

Amy rushed over to a nearby window near the sink and quickly opened it up to let it air out. In no time, the black smoke was now gone, and all what's left was the big mess he made on the counter. Couple of bowls were out and with a sort of cookie mix in one of them, and a flour and sugar bags were out with a little on the counter. Amy sighed knowing how tough it'll be to clean up, "Sonic..." she groaned glaring at him.

Sonic stood there with his hand holding the towel behind him, and a very innocent smile still glued to his face, "Hey..uh..I know it looks bad, but I wanted to, you know? Come by and make you something?" he said showing a little 'puppy dog' face to her.

Amy groaned once more, and grabbed a nearby towel from the sink, "You do the dishes, and I'll clean up the counter." she told him.

He pouted, "Aw why?" he whined. Amy gave him an angry, yet teasing look at him.

"Who made the mess and almost burnt the house down?" she asked in a sarcastic way.

Sonic grumbled his way over to the sink, and began to do his dirty work while she cleaned up after him. Now would be a good time to know why he was there and why make cookies, "So why are you really here?" she asked not taking her eyes off her work.

He grabbed the bowl and started to rinse off the mix inside, "School was done early, but I knew you'd be in school, so I waited till it was almost time for you to get out. So I borrowed mom's car and drove over here." he explained.

"You don't have any practices?" she wondered.

"Nope. Coach Vecs didn't have one since he was going to be out of town starting tomorrow. So I have at least a whole week of goofing off to do.".

Amy giggled, "You goof off already." she joked having him laugh a little, "But why come here and make cookies?".

Sonic took another bowl, rinsed it off, and repeated with the next one, "I actually got a little hungry. So I wanted to make something for you, me, and your mom.".

"What did you forget to do?" His smile never left.

"I...kinda forgot to set the timer, and maybe added a little too much chocolate?" he chuckled quietly.

Amy sighed, "I can't go anywhere when your going to cause trouble, right?".

The blue male chuckled again, "At least your there to help me." he turned his head to see her smile at him. He smiled back.

"Of course." she answered.

* * *

After the short cleanup, Amy was now in the living room with Sonic. Both were resting on the couch watching the news on the television. Amy nestled her head on his shoulder making sure there was no space between them. Sonic had his hand around her waist and the other on his lap. Both watched a little of the forcast seeing what the weather will be for the next few days.

Sonic rubbed her side tenderly hearing her purr with delight. He loved hearing his girlfriend's lovin sounds. It always did make him turned on, but tries not to show it sometimes. But, her mother is gone, and nothing seems to be going on for the afternoon. Sonic turned his attention to her seeing her adorable relaxed face staring at the T.V. A small smirk crept across his muzzle.

Amy watched the news progress to the next part, till she felt him tap her shoulder. She moved away and looked up at him, "Yes?" she asked.

Her answer was a soft kiss to her lips. She was at first surprised, but slowly returned it back. Sonic's other arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck locking the kiss completely. He moved his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He moved his tongue inside to wrestle with hers. A soft moan was heard from her lips having him turned on the most. He wanted her again, but he didn't want to take her like that. He knew how his brother was with the girls. He always was fast with them and didn't care what the pain was to them. He was not like that.

Gently lowering her down on her back, Sonic slowly pulled away much to Amy's dismay, and lowered his head to her neck. He contiued to leave kisses onto her cheek down to her jawline. Her moans were now increasing feeling him suck onto her skin to make a small love mark as he goes. Sonic was growing impatient. Amy could really tell feeling her knee against his groin and his growing appendage throbbing a little under his pants.

As the two continued, a quiet ring from her phone broght the two out from their lustful session. Amy reached down to her pocket to get her phone out, but a white gloved hand grabbed hers holding her back, "Sonic...it could be mom." she told him.

"Leave it. She's fine, isn't she?" Sonic whispered as he continued to leave a few kisses along her neck.

"Sonic, I need to answer." Amy urged feeling the vibration of her phone as it rang.

With an annoying groan, he released his hand to let her answer her phone. Amy quickly took the phone from her pocket and opened it up to answer. "Hello?" she spoke.

 _"Amy? Where are you?"._

Her eyes widened, "Oh crap!" she shouted sitting up so fast, Sonic immediatly flew off of her and onto the floor with a loud thump, "Sally, are you at the mall already?!".

 _"Yes! Cream and I have been waiting for you for at least ten minutes. Where are you?"_

Looking over towards the clock on the wall above her, she realized it was an hour and a half. She forgot that Sally and Cream had arranged to meet at the mall an hour after school to get changed an ready, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'll get ready right now!" she told her as she scrambled to jump off the couch and rush off to her room leaving Sonic still lying on the floor with his face planted in the carpet.

 _"Don't rush, we'll wait another few minutes, but if you don't come down here in thirty, then we'll start without you."_ Sally warned her.

Amy quickly hanged up and grabbed a light pink shirt with a small sewn heart on the right side of the chest, and white capris. She dressed herself in no second, and quickly put her black flats on. She grabbed her black bag with what's left of her money, keys, and other sorts of things she needs when she goes out. Amy ran down the steps and looked in the living room to see Sonic still on the floor, but looking up at her with his arms bent, on across his chest on the floor, and the other holding his head up. His fingers repeatedly tapped onto the carpet.

"Um...why are you on the floor?" Amy asked completely unaware of what she did.

Sonic shrugged, "Oh...I don't know. Maybe it's because my girlfriend pushed me off when we were just getting to the good part." he answered slightly angry, and sarcastically.

Her eyes slightly widened now remembering what she did when Sally called. A small smile appeared on her face with a cute innocent look, "Oh yeah." she said innocently, "I'm sorry about that. Sally, Cream, and I are going to the mall today and I completely forgot about that.".

Her boyfriend only rolled his eyes, "Damn...and I thought we were going to have a little more action than before." he groaned.

Amy giggled a little, "We might. If your a good boy when I'm done, or when I see you again.". Sonic got up from the floor and walked over to her.

"By the way, do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Oh, no! I can take the city bus there." Amy declined.

Sonic shook his head, "You are not taking the bus. Who knows what happens on those dirty, slow mobiles." he told her, "I'm taking you, are your not stopping me.".

Amy smiled, "Oh fine. I can't stop you anyways." she joked.

The blue male chuckled, and kissed her forehead, "You better owe me a good night, ya hear?". Amy giggled.

"Again, only if your a good boy." she said tapping his nose playfully.

With a small kiss to seal the deal, Sonic escorted her out of the house and followed her out before locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A day of nothing, but shopping and hanging out with her friends outside her school is what Amy wanted badly. With all the stuff with the mysterious monster in the forest and school work, including a few run ins with Scourge, she needed a little break. And Sally, and Cream helped her with that. After Sonic dropped her off, they met her in the food court, and quickly started around window shopping at first until they found what they wanted.

Cream bought a small orange colored sun dress and a couple of capres, Sally almost bought the entire Rue21 store since her father gave her enough money for a month to spend. She wanted to save, but after seeing and trying on a few clothes, she had to buy what she liked. Amy, on the other hand, didn't have enough to buy anything. She saw some cute stuff in the stores, including some shirts from Hot Topic, but only admired them from afar which left her depressed. Although she did get a shirt with a small beaded heart on it from Sally, who offered to buy it.

The three were now sitting in a small booth back in the food court looking over the stuff they got, and a few other things. They also bought some milkshakes to keep them a little full till they got home for supper. Amy slurped her shake quietly while looking through her pictures on her phone. Some of them were just a couple of wallpapers she saved, and others were her and Sonic either hanging out, or just him posing for the camera. She smiled at one pick of him trying to balance a tray of drinks in one hand, but looks like he was stumbling after Sally sprayed him with a water gun in his face.

Cream leaned to the side to see what Amy was smiling about. She saw the pick, and giggled herself, "You still have that picture?" She asked.

Quickly shutting her phone, she replied, "I wanted to keep something of his that was funny. Besides, when Sally sprayed his face and he squealed like a girl in front of the whole restaurant, that deserved to be caught and saved for thousands of years.".

Sally looked up leaning her face in her palm. Her arm was bent and her elbow rested on the table, "I remember that. Two years ago I think. He had it coming when he made fun of my shirt that day." She grumbled taking out the straw from her empty cup and nibbled on the end of it.

Amy shrugged, "He didn't mean to call your shirt 'weird'." She claimed. Sally scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. My shirt said 'Kiss me, love me, hate me', I didn't make it you know?".

"Yet you sprayed him with the water gun that you had kept in your bag for some random reason...". Sally laughed a little remembering why she kept it in her bag that day.

"Yeah...my brother was an ass and I wanted to get him back for splashing water on me and my bed to wake me up.".

Cream sighed, "I wish I had an older brother.." She mumbled.

Her chipmunk companion turned to her with a confused look on her face, "Why? They suck." She asked.

She shrugged, "Yet he is still your loyal and loving brother. If my mom had kept that guy, she would've given me a new brother...or sister.".

Both Amy and Sally shivered, "Please stop talking about old people having sex with other old people..." Amy gagged.

"Isn't she still with that croc?" Cream nodded.

"Yes, but he's overstates now. He needed to go to. California for a big meeting. He also says that when he comes home, he'll finally ask her to marry him." Amy's eyes went wide.

"Really? That's great!" She cheered.

The little rabbit smiled, "Yes, but mom doesn't know it yet. He's comeing back next month to ask, I hope she says 'yes'. After her old boyfriend left, he came in and picked her up cleaning her tears and nurtured her back to her happy self! I think he's a good kind of her.".

Sally smiled, "That's great, Creamy. I'm happy to hear that." She said continues to nibble on her straw.

Cream nodded, "But...I really hate watching them kiss, or make out in the living room..." She groaned covering her mouth.

"Here we go again with the senior make out..." Amy rolled her eyes from that comment.

The two continued to talk about her mother, and a couple of school work, until a hand slammed onto the table so hard and fast, it startled the three girls instantly. Sally took the straw away feeling the tip may have scratched the top of her gums. She covered her mouth and turned to whoever made that loud noise. Standing in front of them was Scourge himself. Not in his uniform, but a long leather jacket with red flames coming up from the end of his sleeves and dark blue jeans with lime green and black shoes. Along with his 'friend' Fiona Fox. A red colored female fox with long red hair tied up in a yellow bow and wearing a tight black dress down to her knees no wearing black leather boots with silver buckles as decoration. She had a phone in her hand texting leaving Scourge alone to mess with his classmates.

Amy groaned, "Scourge, what do you want now..?" She asked.

"How did he get here so quickly?" Cream whispered to her silently.

"That's nice to say even tho I was minding my own business with Fiona here until I saw you three." Scourge replied with a sly smirk.

The girls looked behind him to see her still on her phone not looking up at them. Sally rolled her eyes at the sight, "Great. Why is 'future college dropout' here?" She asked.

Fiona heard her, and turned her phone off to look up at her angrily, "Ha! At least I have a future of money making while you end up in a cold room of nothing, but paper and words on a monitor." She argued. Sally stood up instantly clenching her fists in anger.

"Making money? You can barely get a job and all you get is dick in your mouth and money in your pocket for doing it!". Fiona was now right in her face trying to hold back her fist just waiting to meet her face.

"You wanna go that way, Acorn?!".

"Any day, Fox!".

Amy quickly got up and rushed in between the two pulling them away, "Stop! We're being watched, remember? We'll get kicked out of the mall again because of this!" She shouted as more and more pepole turned to them wondering why they were loud, or fighting.

Cream nodded, "Maybe forever! We can't fight in here!" She said.

The two fighters looked at each other for a few seconds giving a short death glare before pulling away and turning the other way to pout. Amy sighed thankfully that the fight was delayed and knowing if it was going to happen, they would be kicked out of the mall, maybe forever like Cream said.

Scourge, all the while, was too busy chuckling at the sight. He always did like a feud between to hot girls, "That was good, but it would've been better if it kept going." He said getting a couple glares from Sally and Amy, "Just saying.".

"Scourge, what do you want?". He took out a small, folded up, paper from his jacket and threw it on the table having it slide to the middle.

Cream took it and opened it up to read, "It's a ripped piece from the newspaper." She said, "Monster sighted outside the forest. Whitness say he came in the night and took a dog from a neighboring country house, then ran off back in the woods. The monster was a snake like being with a bloody dog's decapitated head in it's mouth. The Black Hill forest is strictly forbidden to anyone who wants to go in.".

"What's with the paper?" Sally asked slightly nervous.

He crossed his arms looking at the three, "Fiona, and I, including a few buddies of mine, are going to the forest. Tomorrow." He declared.

Both girls' eyes widened, "What?!" Cream shrieked, "After what happened to that poor dog, and boy?". He nodded leaving out the last bit she threw in.

"There's no way I'm going to that creepy forest!" Sally argued.

Scourge shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. But if we find the weird snake thing, and kill it, we'll get a huge reward for it. But I guess you cowards won't want that." He sarcastically pouted. Amy shook her head.

"No! I'm not going! And I won't be sorry if you two died, or eaten by that thing!" She shouted angrily.

Fiona sighed, "Come on, Scourge. Let's leave these three losers so we can get ready." She turned around and started walking off.

"Hang on, Fiona." Scourge called out having her stop. He took the paper out of the little rabbit's hands stuffing in his pocket, then looked at Amy, "I'll make you a deal." He started.

"A deal?" Sally copied.

"If you go and actually stay the whole time there with us, than I won't bother you, or my dumbass brother. Got it?". Amy stared at him intensively trying to see if he was lying, or not.

"What else?" She asked.

Scourge rolled his eyes, "Damn it..." He groaned, "How 'bout having the damn glory of doing something you shouldn't? Doing something better than staying home and doing nothing buy homework? Really?".

Sally shook her head, "Not working at all, Scourgy.." She smirked, "How about...you and Fiona dress up in frilly little girls clothes and walk around the mall all day long."

He growled furiously at her the most. Amy and Cream were chuckling to themselves while Fiona was behind him steaming with anger to even think about dressing up in some fru fru outfit, "...Fine!" He grumbled, "But if you chicken out and leave before we do, than you, and Rosy here will dress up in black latex outfits, and get in bed with me, every night, for a whole week.".

Amy's eyes almost burst out of her skull, "W-What?!".

Sally's the same, "Are you serious?!".

"And rabbit girl will do a nice long lap dance for my boy for as long as he likes for a whole day." Scourge declared staring at Cream, who was too scared to say anything, "So, we got a deal?" He then held out his hand to them.

Amy, Sally, and Cream all looked at his hand, then each other. The deal is too hard to take, but also hard to leave. Sally sighed and reached out to him grabbing his hand tightly, "Fine. Deal." She grumbled.

Scourge smirked at the three as he took his hand back, "Be sure to be there around nine. It's better when it's dark out." He mentioned, then turned his back to walk away only to stop halfway to turn to them, "I'll also keep some extra body suits for you two. I'll make yours extra sexy, Rosy." He winked, then walked off with Fiona next to him.

The three stared at the two until they disappeared into the group of shoppers. Amy turned to Sally with a very scared and angery look, "Why did you do that?!" She barked at her aggressively.

Sally looked away nervoulsy, "I didn't know what to do! We couldn't say no!" She said quickly.

"I can't do the lap dance! I'm too scared to even do it to a stranger! My mom will kill me if he wants me to do it...like that!" Cream cried feeling tears appear to her eyes.

Amy sighed sadly knowing what they did will never let go. She walked around the table and sat down next to Cream wrapping an arm around her, "Sorry, Creamy..." She said softly, "I guess we have no choice..".

Sally shrugged, "Sorry, you two..at least we might get something good out of it." She mentioned.

"Cream giving a sexy dance to a strange guy she doesn't know, and us fucking another guy we both wanna kill?" Amy asked with a bored monotone to her voice. She shook her head.

"No. Seeing Scourge in a pink frilly tu tu with pink bows in his quills and Fiona in a big baby blue ball gown bigger than her head." She laughed.

Cream and Amy looked at each other before starting to giggle, which lead to a fit of laughter. It may have been a very bad deal to make, if they live through it, the aftermath will be better than ever.

 **Happy early holidays everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. But I'm gonna try to make more soon. I'll do more of the other stories while I'm at it. Just hope I'm not gonna be too lazy to do so. XD**

 **sad Little demon: Poor Sonic indeed. XD**

 **SHADAMY 4EVEH: Aww thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my stories. Even tho some are not that good at all... I'm an idiot yes XD**

 **aqua957: You make other good stuff, too! It's not just me, I like all your other stories!**

 **KatDingo: I'm not a sonamy fan(I'LL ONLY SHIP IT IF IT'S SONIC BOOM!) so it was hard making that scene, but thank you! Some are not the best, but I kinda try to make them like that so people will like them. :3 I'll definitely make more! You on the other hand, I'm DYING to read more from you! YOU are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy returned home after Sally gave her and Cream a ride back. She had a lot to think about. First was the whole deal that Scourge forced her into, and the next to tell Sonic about it. He wasn't going to be very happy about that, but maybe with a little pleading, begging, and possibly the 'puppy eyes', he might consider going with her for moral support. She entered her home seeing that it was almost nine on the clock. Her mother won't be home soon, but it'll give her plenty of time to also think about sneaking out that night.

Amy took her laptop from her room, and walked into the kitchen to make something for support. All the worrying made her a tad big hungry. Milkshakes won't work as well. After signing in to her window, she took out a pan from the bottom cubard, then placed it on the stove. Amy then turned to her Face Time app and searched for Sonic before clicking to chat. It took a while for it to work, while it was loading, Amy began to drizzle oil in the pan and turning it on medium heat.

'Hey, Ames. Nice back you got there.' She slightly jumped after hearing her boyfriend answer the call.

She turned and saw his face in the camera, but also wearing a wrap his head, "Sonic? What happened?" She asked.

Sonic shrugged it off with a smile, 'Don't worry, Amy. I tried doing a few sit-ups when I came back from dropping you off, but I guess I tripped when I got up and slammed my head against the wall. I'll be fine.' He assured her.

Amy sighed, "Why can't you be more careful...?". Sonic shrugged again.

'I can't help, but be clumsy. You love me like that.' He smiled at her knowing that she can't resist it.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around and grabbed a pack of ground chicken meat from the fridge, "Hey, I wanna ask you something.".

'What is it?' Amy placed the chicken on the counter and opened it up to grab a handful and started to squish it.

"Have you ever thought of going to the Black Hill Forest?".

Sonic shook his head, 'No. Too dangerous, and pretty life threatening. Why you ask?'.

She sighed seeing how tough this will be. She placed the chicken patti in the pan, then placed a lid on top of it, then turned to him, "Well...what if I told you that...I might be going...there?" She asked.

He stared at her with a look of confused, and shock. Amy was about to say something until he stepped in by laughing out loud. Now she stared at him confused as he was hiding his head in his arms that were crossed and laying on his desk, 'Y-You...actually want to...g-go there?!' He laughed lifting his head up and wiping his eyes, 'Your not serious!'.

Amy looked away nervoulsy, 'You can't be serious?' He asked again, but his smile turned grim seeing that it was no joke, 'Amy, explain.'.

"At the mall, Scourge and Fiona showed up.." Amy started.

Sonic's eyes widened, 'What? Why were they there?'.

"I don't know, but he came over to us and asked about meeting him there tomorrow night at the forest with his friends. We turned him down, but he made..a deal.".

'What kind of deal?' Sonic's voice was now threatening having her scared slightly.

"If we all go and stay there the whole night, then he'll leave me and you alone." She replied, "But if we don't.." She trailed off feeling terrified to say the rest.

Sonic leaned back in his seat still having his arms crossed, 'Go on.' He tempted.

"If we don't, then Sally and I...will dress up in latex suits and sleep with him for a whole week, and Cream will do a lap dance for one of his friends." Amy looked away cringing at the thought of both her and her friends doing those sorts of things.

'WHAT?!' Sonic shouted literally falling back off his seat.

Amy looked back worried after hearing the 'thump' on the other call, "Sonic?! Are you alright?" She asked quickly.

He reappeared standing up quickly and slamming his fists on the desk glaring at her, 'Are you serious?! You actually made a deal like that?! What were you thinking?!' He yelled.

Amy had her head turned again with one eye closed from his angered yelling. She sighed, then looked back at him hurt fully, "What could I say? He angered Sally, and Cream was crushed. I didn't want to, but she ended up sealing the deal.".

Sonic sighed holding his head with his hand, 'Amy...you realize that when you made that deal, you have to go through with it?' He asked, 'Which means that you will be forced to go to the forest? The place you really fear the most?'.

She nodded, "I know, I know. I understand about deals, Sonic. I dealt with them before." She said sarcastically.

'And you'll dealt with this, how?'.

"If you come with me..?".

Sonic stared at her with the same look from before, '...very funny, Ames.' He said angrily. Amy turned away sadly, and grabbed her spatuala, then proceeded to flip her burger, "I know you don't like the forest either, but I was hoping that you would be there for moral support." She talked while keeping her back away from him, "Besides, he said that he would also leave you alone, too.".

The blue blur looked away from the screen grumbling out loud. He noticed that her ears drooped sadly, and heard the hurt in her voice. He hated seeing her sad like this. He groaned out loud knowing what he was about to say will be the end of him, '...Fine. I'll go.'.

She turned so quick, the kitchen tool fell out of her hand to the floor, but not even caring, "What?" Sonic looked back at her with a small smile.

'I'll go...I guess you need a blue furred shinning armor to protect you, and your friends from monsters.' He assured trying to sound not too frustrated at the answer.

Amy smiled wide, "Oh thank you, Sonic! And I will make you a deal if we get through this...alive." She said.

'Amy. No more deals.'.

"What if it's about you and I in bed together all night long?" Sonic's ears stood up tall hearing the words he was dying to hear since this afternoon.

'Ok, if you put it that way. But only if we make it out safely.'.

She smiled, "We will. I've seen you take out someone tougher than you before." She joked giggling a little.

Sonic chuckled with her, then looked down a little before speaking, 'Oh great. Mom used up all my batteries. I'll need to get off.' He told her feeling sad.

Amy waved a hand at him, "I understand. Be ready for tomorrow and you'll see me in bed with only the blankets as my cover." She smirked.

'Wha! Damn it, Amy! You made me excited again. I hate it when you do that...' Sonic grumbled hearing her giggle once more, 'Alright. Sleep tight, love you, and...flip that burger before "you" start the fire.'.

Amy turned around after Sonic logged off and saw the sides of her burger were turning darker than it needs to. She quickly grabbed the spatuala then turned the stove off. After a quick rinse and flip, her food was done. Taking one last breath of rescuing her almost burnt supper, she turned around and noticed a small text on her computer from him.

 _'Make sure you don't forget to wear something sexy tomorrow. ;)'_

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but smiled jokingly, "Jerk...".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm here to finally make one upload. It's a small one, but I'm looking forward to this sort of chapter. Also, thank you to those who are still enjoying the story. Gray-Chan Fallen, Patsuan, Kersed The Hedgehog, The-Phoenix-Ninja101, KatDingo, and many more. I really appreciate all of the faves. XD Now time to start!**

The next day went on just as normal. Amy woke up and went down to see her mother gone as usual, and off to school to deal with the same sort of work all day. But she was getting nervous each hour after lunch. Each hour went by means that she is slowly inching her way by force to nighttime. And she wasn't the only one. Sally was nervous as well, but she did her best not to show. Especially towards Scourge, or Fiona who would occasionally pop up in front of them teasing, and messing with them about tonight. Cream was shaking the whole day and night from before. Her mother didn't understand her shaking, nor did the teachers because she would making it off like a cold chill. All the girls were scared of going, but there was no turning back on the dare unless they are forced to do what Scourge told them to do.

Sonic was beside them as well with worry, but he was mostly worrying about getting into trouble. Whoever gets caught making there way in, or out of the forest is in deep trouble with the police. They would be fined so much, or jailed for a month for punishment. He would hate to have that on his permanent record, especially his mother finding out. She would have his head before the police would.

Nothing bad was changed during the normal school closing for the day as all the students went home to either study, or mess around with their friends. And that's what Scourge and his buddies are going to do with the rest. All of them were busy getting ready at home making sure they got what they needed to survive the dare. They grabbed the flashlights, their phones, their waters, anything including getting dressed to hike through the woods. Amy, Sally, and Cream also made sure their parents didn't know where they were going, and told them a little white lie to make sure they won't be suspicious. Sonic would, but his family was out and didn't know what he was up to making it practically easy for him to sneak out.

Later on, all four were driving in Sonic's 2015 blue Toyota Camry. Amy was in the passenger seat while Sally and Cream were behind them in the back and Sonic drove them to their destination. The radio played calming classical music that Cream had brought to keep her calm. They didn't mind the music knowing the silence would be harder to handle for her. Amy turned her gaze out the window at the passing street lights and trees. Each light shined on her before disappearing to the side for the next light. She saw the moon following them keeping what little light it could give out. It seemed like it was almost nine seeing the moon slowly rising to the sky.

Amy looked back at the radio to see the time saying eight forty-five. Only fifteen more minutes till they get there to start. Amy slumped in her seat and turned her attention back out of the window. She flinched when she felt Sonic grab her hand tightly holding it tenderly in his. She turned to him seeing him smile at her while looking back to the road, "It's ok. I'm sure it won't be that bad as they say in the paper." He encouraged hoping it would work.

Amy smiled what little she could, "Yes...but I'm afraid of finding the beast. Is it dangerous? Like really dangerous?" She asked

Sally poked her head though the middle of the front seats and turned to Amy, "They only said 'sightings'. So I dought it's real. Maybe some dopey kids were out making a fool of themselves trying to make a silly legend." She joked chuckling a little.

"But remember when they couldn't find the boy before? Maybe it is true...?" Cream spoke quietly slumping in her seats.

"She's right. They may have been sightings, but it could be real. Remember Big Foot?" Sonic thought while turning a small corner down the interstate.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and Nessie the Lockness Monster. Or Barney the Dinosaur was really real and tormented those kids into sharing and caring till death. I believe it when I see it." she sighed sitting back in her chair.

Sonic chuckled at Sally's joke, but Amy only looked out the window once more, "Guys...I'm worried. I don't really want to do this." She said worried.

"Well I don't want you to be in a latex suite riding Scourge's limp dick. I'll be there for you no matter what." He assured her sounding very true to his word.

"Neither will I! I'm not leaving this group even if they have to drag me kicking and screaming!" Sally growled encouragingly.

"Me too! ..but..I just hope we can get through this alive...?" Cream joined in, only to sound quiet and worried then Sally, or Sonic.

Amy smiled at him, but lowered her gaze. As much as she hated this dare, she didn't want to do Scourge's part of the deal either. She didn't even have her first with Sonic yet, and didn't want to do it with him. He would not be the kind of guy who would do it "gently". She felt bad for Sally and Cream. If they lose, Sally would do the same with Amy, and Cream would be forced to ride one of his friends. She couldn't stop shaking the whole day because of it. Her friends and boyfriend are here and so is she. There's no turning back and all she has to do is stay with her group, and the whole thing is done.

She smiled once more, and turned to her group with a nod, "Your right. And we will beat Scourge and his buddies." She said proudly granting the three to cheer loud for her.

She turned away to the window losing her smile slowly and whispered to herself, "If we don't die that is...".


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and I'm making at least a small chapter for you all. I might make another soon. Possibly today. Who knows. But apologies for making you all wait, and I hope you all are interested in this story still. I'm thinking of more ideas for it since I only have the beginning, this introduction scene, and the end, but the rest, I'm still thinking up. I'll write some ideas down later...**

Once the four were able to arrive at the entrance of the Black Hill Forest, a small parking lot fit for at least a few cars was there to give them a place to park. There, they saw what seemed like a black van that looked beat up on a couple parts. Too much dents from too many wrecks, and a small crack on the passenger window. It was Scourge's car, alright. As Sonic parked his car, the four slowly jumped out to greet the other group. Amy walked next to Sonic up to the van to see Scourge sitting on his hood with a backpack over his shoulder. Fiona was next to him and two others with him. A blue falcon and a brown dog.

Scourge looked up from his talk with Fiona and saw the four, "Hey, you girls actually came." he started with a sinister smirk.

Sonic glared up at his brother, "Thank you, Scourge. But you know I'm a boy considering you saw it numerous times." he corrected crossing his arms over his chest.

Scourge shrugged his shoulders, "Can't fool me, bro." he followed giving his brother a dirty look making him shiver a bit.

Amy stepped forward to steer away from that sensitive topic, "We're not gonna let you torture us anymore, Scourge." she said doing her very best to be brave.

The lime green hedgehog hopped off the hood and stood up straight, "I'm hoping you'll take that back later on. Now remember," he started, "We have several hours till the sun will show. Fiona and I will be in one group, Shark, and Bolt will be in one, then you two wasted lives will be in one, and last but certainly least, you two.." as he talked, he started pointing at who ever is there.

Sally and Cream huddled together with Cream clutching on her arm tightly. Those two, Shark, and Bolt were the "buddies" Scourge had mentioned, and one of them was eyeing her up making the poor girl shiver from his look. Sally glared at him protecting her friend from his perverted eyes. Fiona stepped forward, "And, whoever leaves will lose. Let's say you-" she pointed to Amy making her flinch, "-leave the forest without your boy-toy, then both of you are disqualified. Any questions?"

Everyone was silent. No one answered. The silence was the answer she needed. Fiona and Scourge went back to talking their strategy while the rest talked quietly among themselves. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and held it tightly fearing for what was gonna happen. She was more nervous than when she was before. Even with her friends and boyfriend there to help, she feared the worst. What if the police found them and caught them, then take them in to question? What if her mother finds out and ground her for life? What...what if the stories were true and the monster was real? What if "it" found them and killed them? So many fears were rushing through her head having it hard to breath. Amy didn't realize that all this time, she was clutching Sonic's hand so tightly, and her breathing was fast.

Noticing quickly, Sonic pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her, "It's going to be ok, Ames." he whispered hoping she would calm down.

She wrapped her other arm around his back and pressed her face in his chest. He felt her hot breath on his furry skin making him feel a bit warm himself. He started to stroke her head gently. He used his fingers to carefully comb through her quills helping her ease her fears. It seemed to work now that her breath was beginning to slow down. Amy felt so protected in his arms. She didn't feel like she was in the forest, nor anywhere near her friends and enemies. She was safe in his arms like how she was in her home cuddling up to him. That was enough to help her calm her nerves.

Amy slowly moved her head away and looked up at him. His emerald eyes stared into hers. He meant so much to her, and felt like if anything does happen, he would be there to protect her no matter what. Sonic, now seeing how calm she was, ended up spoiling the mood by puffing out his cheeks and crossing his eyes in a weird way.

Amy gasped at the sight, but quickly started to giggle. That was what he was waiting for. Her laugh was all he wanted. He relaxed his face smiling down at her, "I finally got you to smile." he cheered.

She stopped and looked up at him again giving him her smile he wanted, "Thank you, Sonic. I really needed that."

"Ahem?"

Both of them turned to see the rest staring at them with annoyed looks. Scourge made a sickly look like he was ready to throw up, "Don't make me puke, you idiots. Get off each other, and let's go." she growled turning away from them.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other again confused, but ignored it as they released their grasp on each other, but quickly locked hands keeping them tight so they wouldn't let go. As all trespassers looked up at the path leading up to the great forest in front of them, each of them began their way up the hill heading to the entrance.

Scourge and Fiona headed up first with Shark and Bolt coming up behind them. Sally and Cream slowly started their way up as they started to talk about fun things like swimming or shopping. Cream was very scared and was clutching Sally for dear life, but being a sister figure to her and Amy, she wanted to at least help her stay calm the whole time. She once felt scared that her mother was gone for a whole day without notice, but her brother started talking to her about her school, and her friends which seemed to help her feel less scared. So hopefully bringing it back to help her dear friend will work as well as it did for her.

In the back of the line, Sonic and Amy started up with him pulling her to follow. She felt her nerves were coming back as they continued up the hill, but watching her lover lead the way with a serious look on his face made her feel little encouraged. If she can go through the night in a dangerous forest and survive, than she can handle anything.

While the few groups were just about to enter the forest, they didn't know that hiding in a dark tree nearby, a pare of burning red eyes of anger was watching them.


	7. News

Hey readers and fans. Just wanna tell you that it'll be a lot longer till I start writing. I had surgery on my hand for carpal tunnel. I guess it's a good thing they got it fixed cause the cute doctor said it was worse than he thought. I might have my left hand fixed later on but my right hand was the first to go . It'll be at least a few weeks till I can finally start writing agsain. I'm sorry for the very long wait but I'll be on as soon as it heals.

XD aliciathewolf45 XD


End file.
